This invention relates to portable food containers and dispensers. Many food products are packaged in portable food containers and sold by restaurants for take-out or delivery. It is preferable that such containers be easy to fill, attractive, and easy to use by the consumer. In some applications, the container must also function as a bulk food dispenser. In these situations, it must be easy and convenient for a number of people to serve themselves food from the containers without making a mess and without the food cooling down, or heating up, as the case may be. It is particularly difficult to satisfy these goals when the food is a liquid, such as soup.